


[Podfic] Death of a Catchphrase

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] Something Something [3]
Category: Psych
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Set shortly after “Dyslexic Heart.” Just a short conversation that was bound to happen.





	[Podfic] Death of a Catchphrase

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Death of a Catchphrase](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329784) by [trixietru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixietru/pseuds/trixietru). 



**Title:** Death of a Catchphrase  
**Author:** trixietru  
**Podficcers:** RsCreighton  
**Length:**  10:02  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201704/%5bPsych%5d%20Death.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201704/%5bPsych%5d%20Death.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
